Suki Yo
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: Shippuuden :::: A new surge of panic flowed through her veins when she realized that Sasuke was about to approach the opened window. Without giving her impending action a thought, she extended her left arm – hand clasping around his. “N-no!”
1. Subtle Jealousy

**A/N: Yet another SasukexHinata fiction. n . n This'll have Naruto in it, so it'll be a SasuHinaNaru fiction! ; 3 If you might don't like something, please tell me so that I can amend it or get better next time. o . o If this story lives, I'll update it. If not, then... bye-bye SasuHinaNaru fic. v . v' This is my first Naruto story ever! So reviews would be greatly appreciated, my fellow readers and writers! Xie-xie ni!**

* * *

He was superior, both in power and mind. _I'm stronger than Naruto will ever be._ The haughty thought running across his mind spread a smirk of contentment on his lips as he hovered his the sharp-tip of his steel blade above his old comrade's heavily wounded body. Now, Naruto's life was in his hands and it would be no more in just a matter of seconds.

"No! S-stay away from Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke furrowed his brows, head turning in the direction of the feminine voice. Not given the chance to realize of what was to occur, he felt the impact of a forceful tackle, one that caused him to tumble down, sword still in hand. He grunted in more annoyance than pain, shaking his head out of disorientation. Before him were glossy locks of navy-ebon, obscuring the eyes of a rather-familiar girl. Her moist lips were parted as she strove to retrieve some air for her lungs. When she raised her head, Sasuke saw the anger in her light lavender orbs.

"You?" He whispered. There was almost a tone of disbelief in his voice. How the girl had changed. Sasuke rose slowly, his upper body propped by an elbow. His countenance returned to its stoic state, completely unfazed by the person of the opposite gender sprawled atop of him in a comprising position. But beneath that superficiality, Uchiha Sasuke was touched with wonder.

Steadily she withdrew from him, her lips inhaling and expelling each breath as the fire in her eyes remained unfaltering. She was desperate, and willing to do anything to save Naruto. "I- I don't understand, Uchiha-san! You've returned... but to kill Naruto-kun? Why?" There was a sense of pride in her when she spoke without stammering. When it came to Naruto's life, her lack of courage lessened.

A soft wind blew, invisible fingers raking through the silken-strands of her waist-long hair. Sasuke noticed the gentle scent of flowers, entering his nostrils and nearly giving an intoxicating effect. His eyes narrowed as he recalled her appearance four years ago. Her corporal-self from then had changed, matured; however... he was able to tell, this was the same Hinata who had eyes for Naruto, and only Naruto. _And it looks like she still does, _Sasuke thought, in a strangely bitter way.

Since then, certain thoughts never ceased to occupy his mind. Such as why the Hyuuga heiress was the only girl in Konoha who had no interest in him, why she was very sane, the only sane girl in Konoha and why that fact alone had interested him so much. There was something appealing about her, but he couldn't quite grasp it. It wasn't her appearance, Sasuke mused, for there were other girls who were equally as attractive, if not a bit more or perhaps less.

His reverie shattered within seconds when Hinata's obscured words reached his ears. Sasuke remained silent, easily rising to sit as Hinata stood before him with defiance in her determined, pupil-less eyes.

"I- I'll fight you. If I win, you leave Naruto-kun alone- -" Her hands were tightly clenched into fists.

"And if I win?" Sasuke interrupted, clearly engaged in her little challenge. Who was she kidding? She hasn't got a chance against him.

"If you win... then, I- I'll exchange my life for Naruto-kun's."

Sasuke glared with unfaltering obsidian eyes. He was taken aback, yes; however, his face remained as impassive as ever. _Is she for real? _Naruto_ was worth losing her life over? _ "Are you stupid, Hyuuga?" It was really a rhetorical question. Slowly, menacingly, Sasuke rose - towering over her with his superior height. "You mean nothing to me, alive or dead. Naruto, on the other hand, often gets in my way, which is why I need him dead and out of existence."

She shirked back slightly as he inched closer.

"I don't understand why you even give a damn about him. Naruto doesn't care about you, he's obsessed with Sakura- -"

"_Shizuka ni (1)!_" And Sasuke did indeed shut up at her sudden outburst; not because she had made it imperative, but because he'd noticed tears well up in the corners of her eyes. "I... I-I don't care if he's in love with Haruno-san! Naruto-kun has supported me, I look to him when I feel ...unconfident; he's encouraged me so much, even if he might not think so. I... I've learned that... if it wasn't for Naruto-kun, I wouldn't be what I am today." Hinata strove for breath, "I-I'll always be there for Naruto-kun! No- no matter what!"

"Tch, girls are so annoying." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but secretly, he was admiring Hinata.

The girl suddenly dropped onto her knees, moaning almost inaudibly with one hand clenching her side, earning a surprised look from the avenger. Without warning, Hinata collapsed, appearing to have gone unconscious.

It was then Sasuke realized the patch of crimson red heavily staining the fabric of her clothing.

* * *

_1. Shut up!_

* * *

**Tsuzuku - To Be Continued**


	2. Fatalities

**A/N: Sugoi! O . O I've never gotten ten+ reviews and 18 chapter alerts within two days before! You guys make me so happy! T . T Here's slightly a longer chapter! Arigatou gozaimasu! Especially for the wonderful and helpful reviews! n n You guys give me the motivation to write more! Plus! I've decided to incorporate some Japanese into the story; you'll find the translation at the end. **

* * *

_Doushite(1)? _So utterly confused as to how she became wounded, Sasuke had now just realized the specks of fresh blood on the keen edge of his blade. Sharp guilt inwardly jabbed him, his emotionless façade gradually wavering due to the pang in his gut.

The ominous clouds hanging over the outskirts of Konoha foreshadowed the mishaps that might come within a short span of time. A far greater incident was about to happen very soon, he could feel it.

Warily, the Uchiha crouched while he sheathed his sword. With little tenderness, his hand reached for hers to search for a pulse. _Good, it's steady. _To determine the gravity of Hinata's condition, the next he examined was the accidental wound at her side.

"Sasuke..."

_Shit._ The Uchiha abandoned his intentions slowly climbing onto his feet. "You just don't give up, do you?" Cautiously, the avenger turned to face a shaking Naruto.

Naruto had risen effortlessly, as if the wound Sasuke inflicted upon his chest had little effect to at least hamper his movements. The _Kyuubi_ _jinchuuriki(2)_ seemed to have accumulated tremendous power within seconds; and he did not look pleased.

"What have you done to her?!" Naruto spoke demandingly, eyes holding uncontrollable anger Sasuke wasn't unfamiliar with.

Undaunted by his infuriated posture, the Uchiha lunged with an alarming speed. _This'll end you, Naruto! _What first began as small static appeared, engulfing his left hand. Within seconds, as Sasuke charged, lightning crackling dangerously at the palm of his hand.

"_Chidori(3)!_" Naruto's eyes widened when the sound of chirping birds. This was the jutsu Kakashi-sensei had thought Sasuke years ago. And if his memory hadn't failed him, this jutsu was meant to fatally injure the victim, if not _kill_. Quick to react, Naruto sidestepped, barely avoiding his rival's deadly attack as his successful evasion earned a scowl from Sasuke.

Before Naruto was given the chance to counter, the avenger executed a powerful kick to his already-injured abdomen. Without fail, Naruto was sent back, exhaling a harsh grunt as he fell onto the grass-covered earth. He was rendered immobile by the abdominal pain that doubled in intensity. Now on the verge of unconsciousness, Naruto was struggling. _How did Sasuke become so powerful?_

"Good-bye, Naruto."

_What? _Hearing Sasuke's fading footfalls, Naruto grimaced. _He's... leaving? _Everything went blurry, and then darkness invaded.

* * *

Soft eyelashes fluttered open, revealing her lavender orbs. The first that materialized in her vision was the rotting wooden ceiling above her. Hinata quickly sat up when memories of what had occurred flooded her mind. The result was an acute, throbbing pain in her side that caused her to sharply gasp. "_Ita(4)..." _Hinata winced.

"Don't move around too much." His deep, penetrating voice cut through the eerie silence from across the room, drawing another gasp from the Hyuuga. Carelessly she stood up; although, she wasn't able to see Sasuke well, _he _was able to see her clearly... especially the fear upon her face. Noticing she was making way towards the exit, Sasuke himself stood in a quick motion and swiftly dashed to obstruct the exit-way when Hinata was almost at her destination. "I told you _not _to move." He said sternly, while roughly grabbing her small wrists to prevent her.

The maiden shut her eyes tightly, seeming panic-stricken if not anything. She struggled, attempting to loosen herself from his grip, but to no avail. "_On- onegai! Yamete-yo!(5) _Let me go, U- Uchiha-san!"

"Look at yourself. You're not even close to being decent. Do you want to be mistaken for a harlot?"

Again, she gasped. Hinata's arms went limp. As if her senses had just returned, coldness seeped into her skin, to her flesh, down to her very core. Hinata was struck with realization. She _was _topless, save for the layers of bandages around her abdomen. She was almost bare. When her wrists were released, Hinata turned and searched frantically around to find her purple-hued jacket; quickly she brought the thick garment to her chest, her breath uneven due to the continuous throb at her side.

Another silence, mostly of embarrassment.

"...y-you ...undressed me, Uchiha-san?" She meekly asked, color rising to her pale cheeks.

Sasuke, shrouded in darkness, chose to not answer her particular question and, instead, decided to explain how she had obtained her injury. "When you lunged at me, you unwittingly cut yourself with my sword. That wound of yours is fairly deep; it starts at the side of your chest, running down your waist. But it won't kill you, unless you do something stupid and worsen its condition. It's better for you to rest. We're in the _Amegakure(6)."_

That would explain the heavy and constant dripping sound. "I-Is... Naruto-kun well?" Hinata timidly looked over her shoulder at Sasuke, whose gaze remained unrelenting and cold.

Crossing his arms, Sasuke responded, "Last time I saw him, he had a pretty bad cut on his chest."

Composure regained, Hinata rose to her feet again, nearly stumbling in the process, and faced Sasuke. "I'm- I'm going back. Please don't try to stop me, Uchiha-san."

"You're even more stupid than I thought you were," he scolded. "Firstly, your wound won't take a mere few hours to heal. Secondly, it's _raining _outside."

"I c-can take care of myself. I'm a- a- medic-nin." Hinata retorted, trying to sound aggressive.

_Still not over the stammering fits, I see._ The Uchiha was more firm in response, "You're _not _going anywhere. Don't make me repeat myself again."

"B-but Naruto-kun is hurt... I have to go back!" She started towards the door again, despite Sasuke's warning. When she exerted pressure onto her right leg, the Hyuuga collapsed. This time, the pain was even worse; it felt like a constant stabbing sensation – never fading. The maiden whimpered softly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Dumb girl." Sasuke tried not to walk too fast in order to conceal his concern for Hinata. Calling her names sort of helped. "I told you not to move!" He knelt beside her, observing her abdomen before touching her any. "_Kuso(7)... _the wound re-opened." Sasuke clenched his teeth, "Why are you so stubborn?" But he'd already known the answer; it was obviously the _Kyuubi jinchuukiri._ After the quick examination, he gently lifted her head, placing her jacket under it.

"Uchiha-san... why... are you helping me?" Hinata, lying prone, gazed up onto his face to see irritation.

The avenger waited until she had lapsed into unconsciousness once more before answering her, "Because we're engaged."

* * *

_1. How?_

2. Nine-tailed demon vessel Naruto, in this case.

_3. One-thousand birds. _Sasuke's technique is called this because of the high resonant, chirping sound emitted from the accumulation of chakra energy.

_4.It hurts _or _ow._

_5. Please! Stop it!_

_6. Rain Village._

_7. Damn._

* * *

**A/N: Lol, a little surprise there for you. Advice? x . x Please? I feel a writer's block coming on.**

**Tsuzuku – To Be Continued**


	3. Revelations

**A/N: Konnichiwa, readers! Thanks to a certain Japanese friend and a friend who's better at writing than me, -cough-Kaimei-Sanshe'sonmyfavoriteauthorslistcheckherout-cough-, there should be some improvements to this fiction now. They edited stuff. xD **

**And I'd like to advertise for other authors as well. If you haven't read any of these authors: lightxdark, untoldmemories, heavenleehime, implicit.xx, Renoa Heartilly, etc. YOU'RE MISSING OUT! **

**Now that I got that off my chest... n . n**

* * *

"How can you all just stand around here doing nothing!? Don't you care about Hinata-chan!?" Naruto, fueled by anger, tossed the blanket aside, hastily jumping out of the bed. His jacket, previously removed, lay neatly folded on the foot of his bed. Naruto's had enough, hearing them exchange useless information about Hinata. Nothing related to her current where-abouts. "Instead of just sitting here like a buncha idiots, I'm going to look for her!" He grumbled angrily, slipping his garment on with little effort.

"_Ochitsuite(1), _Naruto." Kakashi, whose attention remained no longer on the _Icha Icha Paradaisu_, tried to appease his former student's irate emotions.

"At this point, we can't do much." Sakura, the kunoichi known prominently for the soft-pink color of her hair, sighed. Secretly, the young woman wished she was in Hinata's place.

"What do you mean?" The golden-haired youth gritted his teeth, his fingers curling into threatening fists.

"You of all people should be resting after getting gravely wounded." The woman known well as the Hokage answered when she appeared in the entry-way unexpectedly. "The damage Sasuke did to your body was not to be taken lightly, Naruto. For some reason, your pressure points were blocked; that made you extremely vulnerable. Now, I'm not sure if they'd been blocked prior to your encounter with Sasuke or during your fight."

Naruto raised a hand to his chest, grimacing as he did so. Was that why he got his ass kicked with just one hit after the slight recovery? _It still hurts. Dammit. _"My chest still feels a little funny..."

"Well, the only ones who can see chakra networks are the Hyuuga." Sakura drew a conclusion, then arched a brow. "Did you have a fight with Neji?"

Naruto shook his head, then crossed his arms in deep thought, "I think it was Hinata-chan..."

"Ehh?" The pink-haired shinobi seemed a bit surprised. "Why would Hinata- "

"An hour or two before Sasuke came, I had a little practice with her." He admitted.

"You sure it was _just _practice, Naruto?" The copy-ninja asked, sparked with sudden interest.

Oblivious to the teasing hint in Kakashi's voice, Naruto only nodded.

"_And _Hyuuga Hiashi demanded that_ no_ shinobi will search for her." The Fifth Hokage cut in to finish her earlier enlightening.

At this, bowed heads were raised and confusion mingled into the troubled expressions of the shinobi and kunoichi. Naruto's brows were raised in disbelief. Scoffing, he inquired, "What do you mean, _Tsunade-baa-chan(2)_? You can't possibly be serious!"

"On the contrary, I'm quite serious, Naruto. Would I joke about a matter such as this, one concerning Hinata's safety?" Her visage held a look of such gravity; Tsunade was definitely nowhere near "funny". In fact, she was border-line intimidating.

"It's about time that boy came to his senses." Conveniently, Hyuuga Hiashi arrived on the scene to explain why he'd made his imperative request, with the silent Neji behind him. Seeing Naruto's lips part, the Hyuuga elder quickly continued, "And I had started to worry that my daughter wasn't desirable enough to marry."

The eyes of the _jinchuuriki _widened. "...what are you talking about, Hyuuga-san?"

"Ah, so you haven't told his friends, yet, Tsunade-sama." Hiashi's lips pursed.

"I'll explain. " Tsunade cleared her throat before continuing, "Years ago, a few days before Sasuke's defection, marital arrangements between Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke were made against Sasuke's will."

"_Nani(3)?_" Naruto and Sakura gasped half-way along Tsunade's statement.

However, not fazed by their shock, the woman continued. "Hinata knows nothing of this. Hyuuga Hiashi-san planned to break the news to her a bit later. Correct me if I'm wrong, Hiashi-san."

As if a whole new, more grave situation slipped into his mind, Hinata's father grunted, "I'm afraid I must leave. I have important matters to attend to. Excuse me."

_What could possibly be more important than Hinata-sama? _The cousin gave an exasperated glance towards his uncle as the man left.

Sakura and Naruto, obviously not taking the news regarding Sasuke and Hinata's engagement very well, turned to Kakashi for some form of comfort, or perhaps they were expecting their former sensei to start laughing at the two saying, "You should have seen the look on your faces. You both are so gullible!" Or something along those lines.

"This isn't true, _ne(4)_, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whimpered. _Oh, this can't be true!_ but...I _wanted to marry Sasuke-kun!_

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." The silver-haired man forced a sympathetic smile, knowing exactly what was on his student's mind.

Memories of his competitive childhood with Sasuke returned unanticipatedly. Now that he thought about it, Hinata seemed to be the only girl who held no interest in his ex-rival. She acted her normal self around Sasuke, treated him in no special way, just like any other. He might have heard Kiba mention Hinata's fondness of someone; Naruto was sure it wasn't Uchiha Sasuke. But to have her marry someone she isn't even close to was out of the line. "That's not fair! Hinata-chan doesn't even _like _Sasuke that way. Screw Hyuuga-san's ridiculous request. I'm going to look for her."

Sakura's ears suddenly perked at Naruto's resolve. "Naruto... does this mean you've finally realized Hinata-chan's true feelings about you?"

"...Hinata-chan's true feelings about me?" He arched his brows in further confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"_Baka-yarö(5)_." Hyuuga Neji rolled his eyes in vexation. He was starting to believe that Naruto wasn't just oblivious, but also _very _lacking in the intelligence department.

"What did you call me?!"

"Must I spell it out for you?" Hinata's cousin shook his head dejectedly. "Over the years, Hinata-sama's admiration for you developed into love – I'm pretty sure that everyone in the ninja academy _knows_ about it, Naruto. Everyone except you."

Wide-eyed, shocked, and embarrassed, the jinchuuriki could do nothing more but stare almost idiotically into space. _Hinata-chan likes... me?_ Dazed, Naruto recalled those days when he was still a genin. He did find it a little odd that Hinata would always turn tomato red near him or when he greeted her. _Hinata-chan _loves _me...?_

* * *

_Sniff._

_Sob._

And more whimpers, the Uchiha noticed from the other side of the musty hut.

He was thoroughly annoyed. Partly because of the ceaseless waves of rain and the ear-shattering _booms_ of thunder. The cold was another annoying factor, one that bothered him greatly because he'd sacrificed his _haori(6) _to provide some warmth for his supposed wife-to-be.

But what vexed him even greater was the state she was in. Alright, so he wasn't exactly _vexed_, the correct term would be 'worried'. Uchiha Sasuke was worried.

Yes, he'd forsaken his friends.

Yes, he abandoned Konoha.

Yes, he was a missing-nin.

Despite it all, there was still some shreds of humanity left in him. Maybe even more, regardless of the cold and aloof exterior.

Her sobs had receded into small hiccups, Sasuke realized as he stood and closed the distance in-between them. Kneeling, he scrutinized her facial features. Eyes tightly shut, streams running down red cheeks, and soft quivering lips. She was still asleep, caught in a nightmare judging by her endless tears. Brushing the back of his hand against her forehead, Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Shit. She's burning up._

If he didn't bring her temperature down soon, her life would fall into peril.

The only method that crossed his mind was to absorb the heat, using his own body. Which would mean provocative contact. _Shit._

This Hyuuga's life was more important than his morals... right?

Besides, no one would be here to see. And she wouldn't even realize it, being too sickly and unconscious and all, so the Uchiha concluded.

Removing the white _haori_, he loosened the bandages wrapped around her chest while focusing his eyes on her soft face. He hovered over her, his leg at each of her side. Seeming hesitant, Sasuke lowered himself onto her, his face – cheeks tinted pink – nearing hers; his taut chest grazed against her much softer one, his stomach against hers, her groin against his.

_Shit, _he cursed silently. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

He really had no other choice. It was so cold, he was able to see the light wisps of his own breath. His arms kept his upper body from crushing hers, elbows propped against the wooden floor. Trying to breathe lightly, Sasuke stayed in that position for a few moments, fearing that she would awaken at the hard bulge growing against her upper thigh.

The Uchiha amazingly restricted himself from looking at her endowments and maintained focus on her facial features. In attempt of driving all sexual thoughts out, he deeply wondered what was causing her so much misery as tears continued to cascade from her covered eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun..." The beautiful girl beneath him whispered, "please... don't leave."

She was dreaming about the _dobe(7)._

"...Uchiha-san w-will come back... don't leave..." Her words trailed off, her lips lightly parted.

As if moved by her sorrow, Sasuke lowered his head and wrapped his arms around her upper back. It was Sasuke himself who put Hinata in her sadness. If he hadn't left Konoha, then Naruto wouldn't have left.

He held her unconscious form tightly in his arms. Sasuke didn't care anymore.

* * *

_1. Relax...!_

_2. Granny Tsunade._

_3. What?!_

_4. ...right...?_

_5. You're stupid._

_6. Hip-length kimono coat. _Sasuke's white in _Shippuuden._

_7. Idiot._

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Icky-icky, lame, makes-no-sense chapter. v.v But a bit longer. And it's a slightly perverted, too. -cough- I can't help it. I tried to incorporate some humor into this chapter... if you didn't notice. X.x**

**Graah! My curiosity got the best of me and made me read a short passage of a NaruSasu smut fic. And now I'm wallowing in disgust/jealousy AND anger for Hinata. T T**

**Thanks for the reviews, my lovely readers! nn They all really motivated me! -nudgehintnudge-**

**BTW! I made two citrus fruits, those who haven't read/didn't know. One's of Itachi and Hinata (raeeeeeeeep) and one's of Sasuke and Hinata (...not raeeeppp). Check 'em out if you're mature enough. n . n (But really... I'm not the appropriate age yet, but I'm already writing lemons! Shhhh! xD)**


	4. In the Rain

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Lots of school-work. Please enjoy this chapter and leave me lots of reviews-comments-questions. xD**

* * *

"Pinpoint her location, then report directly back to me. Do not initiate battle; _no matter what_." Hyuuga Hiashi's voice was barely above a whisper. "Go. Quickly."

The figure before him offered a slight bow and turned west before breaking into a sprint; it sped away from the outskirts of Konoha. In the distance, the figure's silhouette became obscured.

Hiashi's eyes held much hope for the posterity of the Hyuuga. And perhaps... for his daughter.

* * *

"Nii-san?"

Turning, Hyuuga Neji saw his younger cousin directly behind him with a determined look on her face.

Hanabi, not giving a chance for the older Hyuuga to response, addressed him again, "Nii-san," then pleaded, "take me with you." Her tiny arms suddenly shot up, latching around his waist. Her hands clutched tightly at the back of his robe, and she'd buried her face into his chest.

Neji raised his arms in surprise, and glared down at her – his brows knitted and his eyes widened in disbelief at her small whimpers.

"She's too young – she's too young!" The nine-year old girl began to sob freely as she mumbled words of despair. Hanabi raised her head and bestowed pleading lavender eyes upon him, eyes that looked too much like Hinata... eyes that made Neji's usually cold-exterior falter. "I want to look for her, too, Nii-san!"

With unexpected gentleness, Neji set his hands on her shoulders and slowly pried her from him before kneeling down. "Listen to me, Hanabi." He spoke in soft, hushed tone. "You mustn't go- "

"Why not?!" Hanabi gritted her teeth angrily, swatting his hands from her shoulders and stomping her dainty foot. "She's _my _onee-chan! I have to go!"

"You can't go." His voice was calm and unrelenting. "Your father forbids searching Hinata-sama. If he noticed our absence, then that would only confirm his suspicion. Do you understand, Hanabi?"

Sniffling, the nine-year old bowed her head and brushed her tears away with the back of her hands. "_H-hai..._" Hanabi nodded reluctantly. "I'll stay and... and cover for you. I believe in you, Neji-nii-san."

* * *

A series of violent shudders and heavy exhales stirred her from a restless sleep. Craning her neck, Hinata noticed the familiar figure seated against the wall mere inches from her.As lavender eyes slowly adjusted, she noted the limitless shaking of his body, along with the agonized expression that made her want to rise and- and...

"_Okaa-san...! (1)_" His pants sounded feverish. "_Ot- Otou-san...! (2)_" He muttered helplessly; stuck in an inevitable nightmare that would never cease to haunt him.

Using her unsteady arms, Hinata lifted her upper body and covered herself in the jacket Sasuke had had her use as a head-rest. Feeling somewhat decent, her pale hand reached gently for his shoulder, intending to prod the avenger out of his oblivious state. "Uchiha-san, " she began shakily, "Uchiha-san, w- wake up."

"_Sawattara-korosu! (3)_"

Unexpectedly, his hand flashed in motion, and Hinata felt a sharp, flesh-cutting sensation across her extended forearm. She was forced onto her back, uttering a pained cry when an unyielding flesh of human wall crushed her abdomen. The stinging sensation began to ripple from her wounded side, and another was growing across her forearm. Before she knew it, she was staring into the hate-filled eyes belonging to the avenger, the sharingan flashing dangerously. Sasuke's lips were curled into an angry snarl.

Sheer terror grasped her body and tears began to accumulate in the corners of her eyes.

His irate emotions were torn asunder at the sight of gleaming water. Breathlessly he climbed off of her, his countenance visibly softening and withdrawing into its stoic mask. Shudders still reverberated through him; cold sweat trailing from his temples, down the sides of his handsome face. His eyes reverted back to their usual obsidian color.

"_Go- gomen... (4)_" Sasuke muttered almost inaudibly, after regaining his scattered composure, and offered a somewhat apologetic and regretful look to the Hyuuga maiden. "..._daijoubu desu ka? (5)_"

Mute, Hinata steadily rose, wisps of bangs covering her eyes. Out of fear more than anything else, she avoided making eye-contact with the Uchiha and gingerly fingered the torn, blood-stained fabric of her sleeve.

While the silence thickened, Sasuke cast aside the kunai he'd used to harm her in thought of self-defense, throwing it across the room as if it were a poisonous insect. He grew irritated with the lack of response and continued to fixate his eyes onto her, an attempt to prod some form of speech out of her.

Allowing his irritation to get the best of him, he gripped her shoulder and gently, if it were possible, forced her to face him. "Look at me."

With hesitance she lifted her glistening eyes.

Sasuke continued, "...I'm... sorry. I have no intentions of harming you." He paused for a moment, glancing at her fresh wound. "Let me see it." He'd earlier concluded that she was not much of a medic-nin.

_Well, this is a change, _Hinata thought bitterly. Hadn't he try to damage her emotionally earlier? Bringing up her unrequited love for Naruto and-

In mid-thought, an abnormally loud splash interrupted the rhythmic sound of the rain – and not a moment later the roof of their refuge was shredded easily like a piece of parchment. Hinata inhaled sharply at the sight of the looming beast as a light rain of water and black liquid sprinkled onto her.

"What- ...what is that?!" Hastily she gripped the edges of her coat and pulled tightly to shelter herself, heedless of the stinging sensations running along her arm.

Grunting in reply, Sasuke slung an arm under her knees and another around the small of her back before launching into the open air. "It's that damn artist."

* * *

_1. Mother_

_2. Father_

_3. Touch me and I'll kill you!_

_4. Sorry_

_5. Are you alright?_

* * *

**A/N: I swear, a writer's block is the worst thing that could ever happen to me. T.T Er, please do give me criticisms should I make a mistake or if something displeases you. (If you don't like the pairing, tough luck.) By something, I meant if the certain characters are OoC, or if you think something is a bit unfitting... blah blah blah. Yeah. And ideas would be greatly appreciated, because right now, I'm really struggling if you can't tell by this chapter's shortness.**


	5. Plans of Revival

**A/N: The next installment, lol. After sooo long.**

Hinata felt the freezing spatters of rain hitting her skin, the sensation was discomfiting... and at the same time comforting against her feverish body. And as she gradually lost blood through her reopened wound and a newly-acquired one, Hinata began to feel less and less – plunging slowly into darkness.

"This isn't the time to faint!" Sasuke hissed at her, taking notice of her worsening state. Giving a small 'tsk', he scooped the maiden into his arms and leaped out of the destroyed remains of the hut and into the rainy skies. All the while he surveyed their surroundings, searching for any thing unusual – when he spotted it, his eyes narrowed – and growing hostility took over.

Within a flash, Sasuke took land, gazing upon this assaulter's countenance. He found it strange, the abrupt change in the artist's expression upon the sight of the girl in his arms. From being unnervingly stoic to horror-stricken. To Sasuke's surprise, he spoke, "You were the one who hurt her, weren't you, traitorous bastard?"

The Uchiha controlled his emotions well, and without giving a response to the derogatory remark, he gently set Hinata down, resting her underneath the protective shelter of a tree. And as he stood, he withdrew his sword of kusanagi – releasing it from its sheath.

"I'm taking her back." Sasuke's opponent-to-be stated, seeming very resolved.

None too fast and none too slow, Sasuke turned to face him, "Sai, is it? You'll regret challenging me, so you might as well just leave now."

This Sai... he never wavered in determination.

"Don't tell me you don't remember what happened that day. When Orochimaru first introduced us." Sasuke continued.

This time, the artist's eyes dithered. He recalled that day very clearly, when a dangerous genjutsu technique was cast upon him – one he wasn't able to break, one that drew emotions he never recognized before as an _emotionless _nin.

"What do you plan to do with Hinata-san?" The artist asked.

"...I'm not obliged to tell you." Sasuke replied with his countenance ever impassive.

"Sasuke, I request that you would return her. Unlike you, she has a family who is concerned about her well-being."

Was Sai trying to hit a sore spot?

There were a few moments of silence. While Sasuke gave Sai a chance to contemplate about his foolish bravery, Hinata stirred. Her whole body felt heavy, burdened – as if there were steel chains holding her down. The effect of gravity was great upon her damaged body. It hurt to breathe. And when she opened her eyes, she saw dark blurs fading and reappearing constantly before her; and the sparks of clashing metal could be seen even in the heavy rain.

The growls of beasts... black splotches everywhere...

The fighting had initiated. The clangs lasted for what felt like hours until the two seemed to be almost depleted of energy, although for Sasuke it was only a momentary pause.

"You plan on reviving your clan," Sai stated almost confidently, heaving breaths. "Using her to bear your children for you." Noticing the slight twitch in the Uchiha's façade, Sai pressed on. "So you stole her."

"Shut up. You don't know anything." Sasuke's lips curled, nearly forming a grimace. The artist was not entirely stupid. He was wrong, however. Sasuke never _stole _Hinata, he merely _claimed _her as she was rightfully his– based upon the agreement he'd made with the girl's father. She was his the moment Sasuke sliced his palm, and allowed a drop of blood, _his _blood, to seal the contract.

"It seems I'm right." Sai declared, giving the Uchiha his usual fake smile.

"...Sai-kun..." The timid voice caused interrupted the heavy tension. Sasuke, however, never shifted his attention to the source of the soft utterance the way his opponent did. "It was my choice to come with Sasuke-san." Upon hearing this, Sasuke's eyes flickered with confusion. _What is she doing? Protecting me?_

"You came willingly?" Sai was indeed beyond shocked. His eyes widened, and the mask of a smile he wore earlier had dissipated.

"_Hai,_" Hinata answered, bowing her head. She was doing a surprisingly amazing job not stuttering he words, especially in such a situation. "So, please, you needn't worry about me anymore, Sai-kun."

Sai held a look of skepticism as he shifted his gaze between the two. He wasn't informed of Hinata's decision. Could Hiashi not have told him about this? Then again, it didn't matter. Engaging Uchiha Sasuke in battle was not a part of the plan Hyuuga Hiashi formulated. Sai was to spy and only spy on the two, to see how they were faring. Sai knew that he would not stand a chance with the Uchiha if he were to challenge him, but something compelled him greatly when he'd seen the injuries Hinata was bearing.

"Leave." Sasuke commanded him, breaking Sai's train of thought. "Leave before I kill you."

Hinata's eyes showed concern, Sai noticed. No, not for herself. But for him. Upon Sasuke's demand, the girl nodded.

To her relief, Sai disappeared into a puff of smoke. Now she would not have to worry about her former teammate getting killed by her capturer. She took small breaths, feeling burning sensations from her center. Hinata found it odd, how the cold rain barely affected her body temperature. Suddenly she found herself in a familiar pair of sinewy arms, being lifted off the ground easily.

"They'll be here very soon," He muttered, "And I don't want you to talk to them. Particularly the woman," He ended his sentence on a strong note.

Through the haze that enveloped her mind, Hinata received his demanding request, but she didn't understand it. Despite her befuddlement, the Hyuuga only nodded her head. Who were _they_?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" 

There was that irritating voice again. One that belonged to non-other than Karin. Sasuke grimaced, running the palm of his hand down his face as if to brush away his exasperated thoughts. He glanced briefly at the resting Hyuuga before rising to his feet. So much for a moment of peace.

"Sasuke-kun! You've returned! I was so worried about you!" He was immediately tackled by the red-head, the force so hard he nearly stumbled. "You're okay, right?"

"Would you get off him, Karin?" Another familiar voice. _Suigetsu._ "_Eh? _Who's the chick?" The silver-haired man inquired, giving a sideways glance at Sasuke. And judging by the slight quiver of facial expression on the Uchiha's face, Suigetsu understood. "Oh, she must be your wifey, eh, Sasuke-_kun_?" He continued prodding, his voice slightly teasing.

"Wifey?! This broad?!" The red-head yelled. "She doesn't look like much!"

"...heh-heh... she looks like she's got more of a chest than you, Karin."

"_What?!_You- you shut up before I- before I kick your ass!"

Before turning away from the ensuing fight, Sasuke made sure that all of the members of Hebi were present. "Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, we're leaving this place." He lifted the unconscious form of the maiden in his arms, turning towards the southern clearing of the forest. Within the second, he dashed forward with the three following closely behind him. "We go to the nearest town tonight and get some rest."

"_Ne_, Sasuke-kun?" Karin piped, "...you're not really going to marry her, are you?"

Sasuke's response was silence.

"_I'd_marry her." The first member to join _Hebi _threw in his opinion, earning a scowl from Karin. "What? Just saying."

"There are no birds here..." Juugo muttered, "They must be taking shelter from the rain there." All looked in the direction he pointed in. There was a village, with streets lined with bright lanterns. There were very few people out in the heavy rain, most were probably occupying the wooden huts. The surface of every street were drowned in muddy puddles. Without delay, the three landed near the entrance, none expecting a warm welcome.

"Shall we stay in that inn?" Karin asked, hopeful as she pointed towards a large moderately-nice building. She was looking forward to bathing, after days of being in the wilderness – hiding, moving.

The leader responded with a silent nod.

* * *

What was so special about her? This Karin wondered as she sat next to the Hyuuga girl with murderous intent, yet she managed to hold herself together for if the Hyuuga girl died, Sasuke would be enraged. She studied the resting girl, after just having changed her into a white robe-like clothing, the hiyoku. Yes, this girl was beautiful... with her silky indigo locks, creamy pale-peach skin. She looked very much like a fragile doll, with a figure Karin knew Sasuke would find alluring. Why was she taking care of her anyway? What was Sasuke thinking? He should know that she would not tolerate this Hyuuga girl one bit. 

"Yo, Karin." Suigetsu appeared at the door. "I'll watch her. You can go rest if you want."

The red-headed woman stood and turned towards him. "All right. I'm going to talk to Sasuke-kun." With that, she walked towards him, planning to exit. However, the woman stopped unexpectedly beside him. "...why did Sasuke take this girl?"

"To restore his clan of course." Suigetsu said a matter-of-factly.

"But... why _her?_" Karin pressed. "Why not someone else? Why not _me?_"

"Because," He paused slightly, "Because I don't think you have the genes he needs to make the right babies." Then he grinned, "Plus, she's much better looking than you."

That earned him a slap across the face, and ended him up in a crater of rubble.

**A/N: Not much going on in this chapter. But I promise to have more action in the next. :) ...I plan on changing the rating for this one to M due to some R rated plans, but I'm not sure yet.**


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

"Bitch," Suigetsu muttered irately as he comforted the burning on his cheek with ginger strokes. Mind still completely enveloped with anger towards the red-head for striking him violently, he huffily sat himself beside the sleeping girl with a rather thunderous thud. "Didn't have to hit that hard, I was just messing around." He gritted his teeth, but finding the act painful, loosened his jaw. "Argh..." He should've prepared for it, if he'd liquefied himself earlier, his cheek wouldn't be hurting so damn bad.

About to complain further of the sore, a soft series of knocking came from the sliding door. Suigetsu forced himself to rise, and responded irritatedly, "Who is it? Whaddaya want?" He stumbled towards the door and opened it with ease.

On the other side was an elderly woman with graying brown hair, and soft black eyes. "Hello, young man." She greeted. The smile on her sunken face seemed forced, yet her voice was warm. "My name's Miyu. I'm here to bathe the young lady as your handsome friend requested." She continued, raising her wrinkled hands to indicate a pail of warm water with cloth.

Suigetsu, with a glint of skepticism in his eyes, momentarily glanced at the resting Hyuuga; then, he rationalized that it must have been Sasuke's bidding. With a shrug of his shoulders, he dismissed his concern and nodded. She was, after all, just an old bag. There was no way she'd cause them any trouble. "Alright. I guess I'll head to the springs."

"By all means, dear." Miyu encouraged him. "The hot springs should help you relax."

Convinced, the white-haired nin grinned and gleefully placed his hands behind his head as he walked out the doorway, disappearing down the hall._ "Arigatou, _Sasuke-_kun!_"

After making certain that there was no more trace of Suigetsu, Miyu entered the room and slid the door close – locking it securely. Slowly kneeling, she set the pail down on the matted floor and cast her gaze upon Hinata. Her slender brows furrowed as she brought her hands up to her chest; the gesture the old lady made generated a cloud of smoke to veil her. After the white suspension dissipated, Miyu was no more.

Instead, in traditional Hyuuga clothes, there was a disconcerted youth – with flowing dark, chocolate locks. His powerful physique heavily contrasted that of the old lady's; the way his lavender orbs gazed was fierce, unreservedly differing with Miyu's soft brown ones. Neji had managed to infiltrate the inn through the guise of a withering woman.

A grimace was clear upon his striking features; Hyuuga Neji had gone through such an arduous pretense – being a kindly old woman was not easy, especially when one faced a member of _Hebi._

Struggling to breathe evenly, due to the very sight of her, Neji raced towards Hinata. At her side, he whispered her name, beckoning her to rise from her sleep. With the neckline of the _hiyoku _exceedingly low, he was able to see the higher bits of Hinata's bandages. His hand traveled to the edge of the fabric, brushing it gently aside to expose more of the bandages enwrapped around the maiden's slender waist. He became horrified at the sight of blood present at her side. _What have they done to you? _His eyes narrowed in anguish, brows furrowing with anxiety. "Hinata-_sama_..." Surveying the length of her body, he discovered yet another wound on her arm – the flow of blood had been stemmed with more bandages. "Hinata-_sama_. wake up." Placing a hand softly upon her shoulder, he shook her lightly.

* * *

A wide smile stretched across his wan face, Suigetsu exited the changing room directly to the hot springs. Despite the unusual calm he felt, there was still a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun." He called to the Uchiha, who was paying little attention to his surroundings and had his eyes cast up into the dark, cloudy skies. "I'm grateful to you." Suigetsu continued.

Monotonously, Sasuke answered, "For what?"

"For sending the old hag, of course." Sighing in relief, Suigetsu entered the soothing waters.

"What are you talking about?" Karin, who'd laid against the rocks (nearby Sasuke) for a while now, piped up. "Sasuke-kun didn't send anyone, did you, Sasuke-kun? He's been here the whole time, since we got here."

The silver-haired nin felt a jolt of shock running through him when he heard Karin's utterance. "Y-you didn't... you didn't send for an old lady to... to clean the Hyuuga up?"

Sasuke's expression darkened visibly as he flew out of the waters.

* * *

Finally, she stirred. Her warm eyes fluttered slowly open. And immediately upon seeing her cousin, Hinata inhaled sharply, "Niisan!" With indescribable effort, she rose and threw her arms around his neck.

"Shh..." The Hyuuga prodigy wrapped his arms endearingly around her, comforting her. "Let's get you out, Hinata-_sama._" In truth, Neji was striving to control himself. He wanted to hold her _tightly _in his arms, press her delicate body against his own; Neji wanted more than anything to truly _feel _her; with her critical condition, however, his primal desires were unbearably prevented.

"I... I c-can't, Niisan." She heaved a little sigh, and timidly gazed into his eyes – where immense confusion lingered.

"What do you mean?" Neji searched her face, as if he could find an answer just by reading her expression. "You ...intend to go along with your father's wishes?"

Hinata fell silent, realizing that the reason she was here was not news to Neji.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha." Neji stated, resolved, after a long, deafening silence. "Despite the agreement Hiashi-sama made with _him_, I will not lose you to Uchiha Sasuke."

A pang of realization struck her dead in the chest, particularly her heart.

Gradually, Hinata loosened her embrace. She felt his eyes on her, it was as if his gaze was a burning pressure, boring into her – delving deeply.

Did she hear Neji correctly?

No... perhaps she was still in her momentary state of delirium.

Hinata understood that Neji would want her to return back to Konoha, but for the reason of familial concern.

What he stated moments ago, however, sounded as if... as if he _liked _her in the way a lover would.

Neji gritted his teeth, frustration etched visibly upon his countenance. "Hinata-_sama_, you'll return. Please. _Please._ You needn't worry about Hiashi-_sama_; I will talk to him. I'll talk him into reason."

Her feelings were torn; casting a heavy strain inside her chest. It was becoming difficult to breathe, just thinking about the decision she was being forced to make. If she left with Neji, Sasuke would be devastated. But if she stayed, she knew she'd break Neji's heart. The options presented to her weren't exactly fitting ones.

"B-but... he needs my help..." She murmured softly, not inaudible enough for Neji not to hear, however.

"He can find someone else." Neji said sternly in his low voice. He easily lifted her up in his arms, carrying Hinata's lithe figure presented no challenge for Neji.

"W-wait! Niisan!" Hinata hissed. "Somebody's coming."

_Damn_, Neji cursed inwardly, _if I don't get her out now..._ He let the thought go unfinished, grinding his teeth and returned Hinata to the futon. Without further delay, he darted out the window, before anyone could catch a glimpse of him.

When the Uchiha bolted into the room, he expected a hostile presence. To his surprise, however, he found the Hyuuga heiress, with wounds undressed and back exposed to him, seeming to be tending to her own wounds.

Tentatively, Hinata glanced over her shoulder, cringing noticeably when she twisted her side. Fear ran the course of her blood as her eyes met his penetrating ones. Unable to maintain eye-contact, Hinata turned away and pretended to continue her ministrations, softly wiping at the closing wound at her right side, while her right arm was raised to cover her bare chest.

Had he noticed Neji? She bit her lower lip nervously and cast a surreptitious glance toward the window her cousin had leaped out of.

Sasuke grew even more cautious when she spoke no word to him, taking note of the crimson-tinged water in the pail beside her. As he approached the Hyuuga, he directed furtive glances at her, eyeing her smooth bareness with furrowed brows. Merely footsteps away from the girl, he uttered, "...you're not a medic nin, are you?"

He saw the Hyuuga's flitting hesitation, and immediately realized she had not told him the truth.

Hinata felt the soft breeze generated from his movement, and tensed instantly when she saw – from the corner of her eye – the Uchiha stooping down beside her. An unrestrained whimper was elicited when she sensed his tepid touch upon the curve of her side, just above the grave wound.

"If you were one, you would've healed yourself long ago."

His caress was rough in feeling due to the numerous callouses that graced his powerful hands, it made her truly realize just how powerful Uchiha Sasuke was. And yet, his touch was gentle – something she found to be surprising and unexpected of someone capable of such power... and one who was filled with so much hatred.

A warm sensation manifested where her wound was, resulting in another whimper from the Hyuuga. The sensation lasted some ten long seconds, and when it abated, all that was left was an odd tingly feeling.

The heiress felt another soft breeze and opened her eyes. A new surge of panic flowed through her veins when she realized that Sasuke was about to approach the opened window. Without giving her impending action a thought, she extended her left arm – hand clasping around his. "N-no!"

His head whipped toward her, his onyx orbs penetrating hers with such intensity...

"D-don't go..." She muttered, her other arm still covering her chest. She cast her gaze down, wondering what she should do next to make the situation less awkward or ...suspicion-inducing. Uchiha Sasuke was no dimwit. "I... I want to thank you..." Then she lifted her face and offered a soft smile, "Thank you for fixing me."

He watched her through narrowed eyes, eyes roaming from the cut wound on her forearm to the light scar on her side, taking the subtle hints of suggestiveness she seemed to display – he wasn't sure if they were intentional or not, however. Simultaneously, some parts of his subconsciousness found delight in her delicate, yet firm grip upon his hand – and her position... it was as if she was presenting herself to him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Any form of intimacy that had transpired between the Uchiha and his potential wife fizzled at the sudden clamor – their joined hands were no more. The shoji screen entrance was broken down, a hole ripped through its midriff.

"Those Leaf shinobi! They're coming! Fast!" The red-head fixed her spectacles with the push of an index finger, her bright red hair unruly from the sprinting.

"Well, whadd'ya expect?" Suigetsu worsened the atmosphere with cynicism, appearing beside Karin, "She's the friggin' heiress to her clan and we stole her."

"Get Juugo," The Uchiha commanded, the displease on his face too obvious for their liking. "We're leaving this place."

Karin and Suigetsu dispersed upon the command, leaving the couple alone once more.

"Put that on." He said to her without making eye-contact. "I'm carrying you."

Hinata silently obeyed and slipped her feeble arms through the _hiyoku's _sleeves as he turned away.

Only when he was certain she'd be decent enough to make bodily contact with, the Uchiha descended momentarily to hoist the girl onto his back. He evacuated without a second glance.

* * *

**A/N: Do forgive me if this chapter's unsatisfactory. x.x This took me forever. A little appreciation would be much appreciated. Please. xD**


End file.
